User blog:HannaVolturi/If BD had an epic fight....
Who do you think would win? Which vampires will be still standing? And don't just tell me the cullens and Bella would win just because SM likes a happy ending. If Bella was ot of the picture or her sheild was penetrated who would win? People from both sides would be destroyed. I think Emmett, Jasper,Demetri,Felix,Renata,Caius,Chelsea,Afton, one of the wives, the twins and maybe Rosalie will be still standing. Then Caius would of course start planning his revenge to end the cullens. I think that Renesmee would be the main target along with her parents and their coven. Of course they would fight back. The witnesses would go their own ways.Carlisle and Esme would be the first to die (sorry guys) then gradually Alice would be killed. Of course Jasper would avenge her death and kill probably Aro. The Romanians would attack on the volturi. Them being outnumbered they would be slaughtered. But Santiago and Corin could possibly be killed by Stefan and Vladmir. Then the remaning cullens (Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie) surrender to the volturi who then realize justice has been done the hard way, leave. The story ends in Rosalie POV as she and her remaning family mourn over Alice,Carlisle,Esme,bella, Edward and Renesmee. And then there is an epilogue of her and Leah at the treaty line having a heart to heart conversation.She tells Rosalie She quit being a wolf and that Jake has committed suicide due to losing his imprint. And Seth has stepped up to being alpha which scares leah greatly. Rosalie is shocked at this news and remembers one time when she worried about her younger brother who had dissapeared when she was a human.(I'm just making this up but according to her page on this wikia she had 2 younger brothers)She decides to help Leah and she convinces Emmett to join forces to support her. Jasper isn't so keen on this but soon agrees.He is still getting over her loss of Alice and thinks the wolves could put him out of his misery by killing him. The wolves dissagree and he goes to volterra to be killed. Emmett and Rosalie attempt to stop him and they do (like NM) He then decides to go off into the world and explore in hope he would find a new mate. He still knows nobody could ever replace Alice. The rest of the series would be a story about Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper. It is mostly Rosalie and Emmett. Then Jasper,Rosalie and Emmett cross paths again. Jasper has still not found a mate. But he reunites with Rosalie and Emmett who have joined forces with the pack. The pack and The Cullens have became closer and now are more like a large immediate family.The rest of the story is just randomness that I can't think up right now between them. And somehow the volturi come back into the picture. And I know you guys are thinking Get a laptop and write your own book. But this is just my alternate ending. Share yours here. And back to the original question, if there was an epic final battle in BD who do you think would survive? I'll probably write my alternate ending as a fanfiction some day and post a better version on the alternate ending list. So yeah, share your ideas. I'd love to hear them All opinions and ideas are welcome. Category:Blog posts